Coalesce
by Sowilo
Summary: Derek's laid up with an injury and gets a visit from his favorite person.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I originally started writing this for a mini Round of Kink, but didn't finish in time. It was supposed to be a PWP, but when I tried to wrap it up, it got all plotty. So, it's a P-W-P (porn-words-porn)._

Derek leaned back against his headboard and scowled. He wasn't that hurt, it was just a graze! But, the doctor had made him a deal – if he stayed completely off of the leg for four days, the doctor would clear him for light field work. If he wanted to walk around and do desk duty, he wouldn't be cleared for at least two weeks. So, Derek elected to stay in bed and coalesce. He glanced down at the bandage on his upper thigh and sighed. He probably should change it soon.

He flipped through the channels, there was nothing on! He paused briefly on ESPN Classic, they were running the 1986 Superbowl. It may be his beloved Bears, but it wasn't like he didn't know who'd won. He paused the Tivo when he heard his front door open. Clooney didn't bark, so he knew it had to be someone familiar. He smiled as Garcia breezed into the room.

"Mmmmmm," she purred, "Aren't you a vision?"

Morgan looked down at himself and laughed. He was shirtless, wearing just an old pair of shorts and sitting on top of the covers.

"I'm glad that you're here, woman! I'm bored out of my skull!" Derek scooted over to make room for her on the bed.

"Lucky you that I come bearing gifts!" Penelope gestured toward her colorful tote bag. "I have movies, 'The Wire' DVDs, aaaaaaaand . . . ." She reached into the tote and whipped out an enormous bag of Twizzlers.

"Oh, how you love me!" Derek reached for the candy, only to have Penelope pull it back. "Are you going to feed them to me?" he said, with a grin.

"You wish, handsome!" she replied. "I just need to make sure that you've been a good boy before you get any goodies. Have you been walking around today?"

Derek shook his head. "The only time I've been up is to go to the bathroom and make some coffee. I've been a saint."

"Ha!" Penelope snorted. "You'd have to make up for a lot of lost time to get saint status." She bustled over to the bed and leaned over to inspect his bandage. Derek took a quick breath and closed his eyes. She was way too close to his crotch for comfort. He'd imagined her head in his lap too many times for him not to react to the actual sight of it.

"When's the last time that you changed this bandage?" Pen questioned.

"It's fine."

"When?" she demanded.

"Day before yesterday."

"Derek!" Pen clucked at him. "Well, that's the first order of business."

"Baby, you don't have to—" he tried.

"Or no Twizzlers!" she interrupted.

He laughed and pointed at the box of medical supplies on the dresser. She walked over to the dresser and removed gauze, tape, and antibiotic ointment. She bent over and began to carefully remove the soiled bandage from Derek's thigh.

Derek glanced down and immediately tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. Not only was Penelope inches from his hardening crotch, her cleavage was well displayed as she bent over to tend to his wound.

"You can do this," he told himself. "Just think about car wrecks and dead kittens and clowns and old Mrs. Kraczinski." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and realized what a mistake that was when her scent flooded his nostrils. He allowed his thoughts to wander, was the strawberry and vanilla smell from her shampoo or her lotion? This was a bad idea, because it led to fantasies of him burying his nose into her neck and tasting her skin. He coughed and shifted, hoping to tame his erection.

"Oh, hot stuff, did I hurt you?" Penelope shot up and peered at his face.

"No, I'm fine," he croaked.

"Are you sure? You look . . . funny," she wrinkled her brow at him.

"I'm fine! Just . . . hurry up. Please," he added with a strained smile.

"Okay," she said slowly, and bent back down to the wound. She finally removed the old bandage and tossed it in the trash can, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"God, she's adorable," he thought. And then reminded himself that he should NOT be thinking along those lines.

He was breathing slowly and steadily, and all was going well until she flipped her hair to one side as she finished attaching the bandage and the soft red tendrils began trailing over his thigh.

His entire body tensed as he put all of his energy into keeping his erection from bursting through his shorts. Okay, he knew it wouldn't actually do that, but he certainly felt like it.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" Penelope asked. "You're all tense and . . ." Her voice trailed off as she turned her head and was confronted with the enormous bulge inches from her nose.

She snuck a look up at Derek to see that his eyes were shut tight, his fists were clenched, and he was breathing shallowly. She blinked, amazed that Derek Morgan seemed to be turned on by her. And then she smiled, determined not to let his opportunity slip by.

"Oh, my," she purred, "is that for me?"

Derek opened his eyes and looked down at her. His eyes were dark with passion. "Woman, I might be injured, but this is not a good time to tease me," he growled.

Penelope slid her hand slowly up his thigh until her fingers were touching his cock. "Does this feel like I'm teasing?" she said huskily.

Derek groaned and hauled Penelope up on the bed and crushed his mouth down on hers. Penelope gasped and somehow managed to cry out, "Derek! Your leg!"

"Don't care, can't feel it," he said against her lips as he wrapped her leg around him so that she was straddling his waist. He groaned again as she put her arms around his neck and rocked her hips against him.

He slid his hands up her thighs and underneath her skirt to cup her ass in his hands and pull her closer. He pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in her neck. He held her close and just breathed, the way he'd always wanted to.

After a moment, Derek kissed his way up her neck and her jawline and back to her mouth. His tongue licked at her lips until she parted them and then it slipped inside to flirt with her tongue.

He pulled his hands from underneath her skirt and slid them up her sides. His thumbs unfolded to caress the undersides of her breasts through her blouse. Penelope groaned softly into Derek's mouth.

Her hands slid down his shoulders and caressed his magnificent biceps. God, he felt amazing, and she couldn't help but undulate her hips against that lovely bulge. She felt one hand start to unbutton her blouse as his other hand rubbed her nipple through the fabric. She moaned in pleasure, this time much louder.

Derek couldn't take it any more, he had to have her. He began to shift her under him. As he turned, his leg gave a very strong twinge and he couldn't suppress a grunt of pain.

"Derek!" Penelope cried, leaping off of him, "Did I hurt you?"

Derek looked at her standing next to the bed. Her face was flushed, her blouse was unbuttoned, her eyes were sparkling, and her magnificent chest was heaving. "In the very best way, baby," he said with a smoky grin.

"Derek!" she scolded, leaning over to thwap him lightly on the shoulder. He took advantage of her closeness to grab her waist and pull her to him. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her there and kissed her again as he reached into her bra and pulled out her breast. She gasped and lurched forward as he pinched her bare nipple. Her hands flew up to brace herself.

Derek grinned inside, he couldn't have planned it better if he'd tried. He'd gotten her off balance to that she was leaning all of her weight on the headboard. If she moved her hands, she would fall on him, and he knew that she wouldn't risk hurting him.

He moved his hand back under her skirt and into her underwear. His long fingers delved into her core. She was slick and oh, so very warm. He pulled his mouth away from her long enough to groan, "You're so wet for me."

Penelope laughed softly and said "I'm always wet for you."

Derek smiled and looked into her eyes as his thumb sought her most sensitive area. When he found her button, she gasped loudly.

He kissed her again and his fingers continued to twist inside her. Penelope thrust her hips forward when he pulled his fingers out to play with her outer core. "Don't tease me, Derek," Penelope said.

Derek grinned as he bent his head down to lick her nipple. "Oh, I am deadly serious." He moved his mouth to her other breast and sucked the nipple into his mouth. He stroked her outer lips with his fingers, enjoying the warm wetness. Penelope gasped when he suddenly thrust his fingers inside and began to pump them in and out of her pussy.

"Oh," she moaned. "Oh, Derek."

Derek nibbled at her breast, alternating sucks and tiny bites as he crooked his fingers inside of her, eliciting more moans. "That's it, baby," he encouraged, "Let me hear you."

Penelope felt her body begin to tingle. She was very close to coming, she just needed a little something. "Derek . . .," she whimpered.

"I got you, baby," he smiled as he suddenly changed the angle of his fingers and began flicking her clit with his thumb.

That was all Penelope needed. She threw her head back and cried, "Oh! Oh! Oh!" as her body shuddered in climax. She slumped forward, surprisingly mindful of not collapsing on Derek. She was grateful for his arm around her waist helping to keep her steady. He held her long enough for her to take her hands off of the headboard and stand on her own.

Derek stared at her next to his bed. He held her eyes as he sucked his wet fingers into his mouth. "Mmmm, good," he whispered. "But I can't wait until I REALLY taste you."

Penelope just blinked at him, eyes slightly glazed, breast out of her bra, skirt pushed up around her waist. It was hot as hell.

"Fuck it," Derek said, starting to get out of bed. "It's worth the two weeks."

Derek moving startled Penelope out of her daze. "No," she cried, "you are supposed to stay in bed!"

"Oh, darlin' " Derek said, eyes smouldering, "believe me, I'm trying."

"Derek!" Penelope scolded. "You have to stay off of your leg!"

He laughed and said "Well, if you would get in this bed, I would!"

Penelope put her hands on her hips, starting to come back to herself. "You stay right there!" she ordered. She pulled down her skirt, and tucked her breasts back into her bra.

Derek watched her hungrily, hands twitching as he sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to drag her into bed and not come out for weeks, long enough to make good on all of the things that they had threatened to do to each other over the years.

Penelope finished straightening her clothes and smoothed her hair down. "Now," she said primly, "you need to not put any weight on that leg, you may NOT move."

"But-" he tried.

"SO," she interrupted, "if Mohammed can't come to the mountain, then the mountain must come to Mohammed."

"Baby, what are you talking abo-" Derek stopped talking abruptly as Penelope grinned wickedly and gracefully sank to her knees in front of him. She reached out and fingered the bulge in his shorts and her grin got a little larger.

"Lift your hips," she instructed, pushing his shorts down and running her hands over his ass and thighs. His very erect penis popped out eagerly. "Hello, there," she breathed, bending over to flick her tongue over the wetness at the tip.

Derek groaned and closed his eyes. He had fantasized about her in this position for so long, he didn't know if he would last for ten seconds. He groaned again as he felt her fingernails scratch lightly along his inner thighs. His eyes flew open at the not so tender nip at his iliac crest.

He looked down at the gorgeous woman in front of him, who said "I'm doing this for you, so you could at least watch and see how much I'm enjoying it." She winked at him.

Derek laughed and said hoarsely, "If I keep watching you, this won't last very long."

"You let me worry about that," she purred. She began stroking his penis, reveling in the soft texture covering the firm flesh. As she stroked, she nuzzled the crease between his leg and torso, inhaling the musky scent and lapping at the sweat that was collecting there. "Mmm," she murmured. She lifted his penis and ran her flattened tongue up the underside from the base to the tip.

Derek jumped as the tip of her tongue flickered at the divot between the shaft and the head. He sighed as she ran her tongue around the head. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand it when she began to swirl her tongue up and down the shaft, like she was licking an ice cream cone. He'd never been this close to coming before his cock was actually sucked.

"Fuck, Penelope," he whispered.

"Not until you're better," she replied.

She nuzzled his cock, dropping little sucking kisses along the shaft. Derek prayed for stamina. He didn't want to act like a 16 year old getting his first blowjob, but he was afraid that he would come as soon as he was in her mouth. A distant part of him wondered if he wanted her that badly, or she was just that good.

His head smacked against the headboard when she suddenly took him in her mouth. He welcomed the slight sting, it might distract him from coming for a few seconds. Her tongue pushed his cock against the roof of her mouth, and the friction of the ridges was incredible.

After a few seconds of that, she bent and sucked his cock in further. He hissed when it hit back of her throat. He half expected her to gag, but when he risked a glance down, she was looking up with amusement in her eyes. She pulled off briefly and said "Oh, baby, did you think that I couldn't handle you? Silly boy." She sucked him back into her mouth with a smile.

Derek's hands clutched the sheets as he concentrated on breathing. He started mentally reciting the stats of the Bears starting line up from 1986. "Jim McMahon, 150 attempts, 77 completions, 995 yards, 8 inter-"

"Holy FUCK!" he sputtered. Penelope had slipped a finger down to tickle the area behind his testicles. His hips bucked forward and he couldn't hold it back any more. His thighs and ass clenched, he arched his back and shot his load down Penelope's throat. After coming for what felt like 10 minutes, he slumped back on the bed like a wet noodle.

He panted for several seconds before opening his eyes to see a very satisfied Penelope leaning over him. "You still with us, sugar?" She asked with a grin.

"Woman-" he started. He couldn't finish the sentence, he just pulled her down to lie beside him. She laughed and snuggled next to him. "You're wearing too many clothes," he murmured after a moment.

"I think I'm wearing just enough clothes," she replied. "You aren't supposed to be exerting yourself, and if I were wearing fewer clothes there would be exertion."

He turned to her and grinned wickedly. "Not if you were on top."

Penelope laughed. "Oh, please! Are you trying to tell me that you would be content to let me do all of the work? Sooooo not your style."

"True," he admitted.

"Anyway, I'd want to see your 'A' game," she said. "Right now, you're on IR."

He sat up and leaned over her, a serious expression on his face. "And exactly when will I get the chance to show you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So, here's the plotty bit. More porn coming soon!_

He sat up and leaned over her, a serious expression on his face. "'"And exactly when will I get the chance to show you?"

Penelope sat up and began to move away. "Oh, honey, let's just let this be what it was." She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Derek stared at her. He'd just had one of the most amazing times of his life, and she was making light of it. He tamped down his anger and said, "Okay. What was it then?"

Penelope looked at him, trying to figure out what he wanted to hear. His face was blank, no help whatsoever. "Damned profilers," she thought. She pasted a smile on her face and said, "Oh, you know, spur of the moment, once in a lifetime thing."

Derek looked at her incredulously. "Spur of the moment? One time? What happened to 'I'm always wet for you' and 'Not until you're better'? "

Penelope flushed and lashed out. "Look, Derek, we both know that this just happened because you were bored and horny, and I'm fine with that. I'm not one of your girls, you don't have to pretend that you like me or want to be with me again."

"No, you're not 'one of my girls', you're my baby girl, and today was one of the best afternoons of my life!" he cried. "I'm not pretending a damn thing. I like you and I want you."

Penelope sighed and looked down. "Derek. Baby," she said softly, "we both know that this is not a good idea. You don't do relationships and I don't do friends with benefits." She took a deep breath and stated the ugly truth - "And even if neither of those things were true, I'm not your type of girl."

Derek didn't know what to say. He jumped out of the bed and reached for her. He smiled when Penelope moved quickly toward him and pushed him back onto the bed.

"First, your leg. Second, could you please put some clothes on? It's very distracting."

Derek had forgotten that he was naked. He leaned back on his elbows, unabashedly showing off his body. "Oh, I think that's going to work in my favor." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Penelope averted her eyes and picked up her bag. "Here are the DVDs. I need to go." She pulled the discs out of the tote and held them out to Derek, staring down at the floor. His hand closed around her wrist and tried to pull her closer. She yanked her arm out of his grip and stumbled backward. Derek rose from the bed.

"Don't!" she cried. "Please, Derek," she whispered, "just let me leave. Don't hurt yourself."

Derek continued standing and said "If you try to leave, I'm coming after you, so if you don't want me to hurt myself, you'll stay."

Penelope took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "Fine," she said quietly, "but only if you get dressed."

Derek nodded and turned to pick up the shorts that Penelope had dropped on the floor earlier. He pulled them on, then turned back around to find her holding out a shirt as well. "Really?" he asked. She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. He put on the shirt, realizing that this was worse than he had thought. She always liked to see him without a shirt on.

He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. She shook her head and continued to stand. He ran his hand over his head, not sure what to do. It was clear that she wasn't going to say anything, so he had to make the first move.

"Pen," he started, "I don't understand. I thought that we both wanted what happened." She nodded. "Then why does it feel so shitty right now?" he asked. She shrugged.

He sighed, frustrated. He thought about what she had said, and realized something. "Why do you think that you're not my type of girl?"

Penelope finally raised her head, and incredulous look in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" she spat.

"No, why wouldn't you be my type? You're smart, funny, caring, sexy as all hell . . ."

"Come on, Derek," she laughed scornfully. "The women you date look like models. I'm a regular person, your average size 14. You don't do average."

"You're absolutely right. But you're not average." he replied. "You are an incredible woman. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Oh, please!" Penelope snorted. "I am so sick of guys telling how great I am, but nobody wants to step up and be my man!" Penelope's voice softened. "Look, Derek, I know that you care about me, and want me to feel good, but all that kind of stuff does is make me feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Wait, you think that you're not good enough for ME? Jesus, Penelope, you're the star in this relationship," he blurted.

Penelope stared at Derek in disbelief. "Hello? Statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder?"

Derek snorted. "Yeah, I'm hot and I kick down doors. That's all I've got. You- You can do things that no one else can do. And I don't just mean with computers. You make me feel like I'm more than I am, being with you makes me feel like I can do anything." He looked at her earnestly, silently begging for her to believe him, to see how he felt about her.

"Oh, Derek," Penelope whispered. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Derek put a tentative hand on her leg. When she didn't object, he put his arm around her.

Penelope leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what brought this on all of a sudden?"

Derek smiled and snuggled her closer. "It's not all of a sudden, baby. You've always been amazing."

Penelope giggled. "Well, yes, but when did YOU realize my awesomeness?"

Derek laughed. "When I told you that I loved you after Battle, I really thought that I meant it as my friend, my confidante. You started dating Lynch, and I was really happy for you, 'cause I always felt bad when you were there for me and I couldn't be there for you 'cause I was busy with some chick. But, after a while, I started to be kinda mad when you couldn't hang out with me because you were with him. I thought that I was just missing my friend. Then, when we would hang out with him, I didn't like it when he touched you. I told myself that he was too possessive and I was worried, but the truth is that I was jealous." He sighed. "I realized I was in love with you in Alaska. When I realized that I could have lost you again, it made me realize what I was feeling."

Penelope sat up abruptly. "In love with?"

"Um, yeah," Derek said quietly. "I don't kinda love you. I love you. I just . . . love you."

"Oh, Derek," Penelope sniffled, "I love you, too."

Derek kissed her softly. "Not just kinda, right?"

Penelope threw her arms around his neck. "No! Abso-positive-lutely!"

"Good," Derek said, kissing her again. He wasn't sure that he would ever stop kissing her. He began to ease her back on the bed.

"No, no, no!" Penelope scolded, sitting back up. "You have to stay off of your leg."

"Baby!" Derek whined.

"Nope!" Penelope said firmly. "We are going to sit here and watch DVDs and cuddle and smooch a little bit. If you get frisky, I'm going to go sit in the chair."

Derek pouted, and Penelope couldn't resist leaning over and giving him a kiss. "But," she said saucily, "if you're good, I will make it worth your while when you're better."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: It tried to get plotty again, but I resisted. Enjoy!_

_Two days later_

Derek walked out of the examining room with a spring in his step. Penelope looked up from the magazine that she was reading in the waiting room. "Good news?" she asked

"Oh, yes," Derek grinned down at her. "I am all clear for active duty. And I plan to be active with you very soon."

Penelope stood and walked down the hall towards the doctor, who was standing at the nurses' station. "You'll forgive me if I want to confirm that for myself." she tossed over her shoulder.

Derek laughed and watched her walk away. Penelope said "Excuse me, doctor?"

The doctor looked up from the paperwork that he was filling out. "Yes?"

"I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. SSA Hotchner wanted me to confirm that Agent Morgan was cleared to return to work."

"Oh, yes," the doctor laughed. "Agent Morgan is not above exaggerating his fitness for duty. He's good to go. I'm surprised that he actually stayed off of the leg for four days. He usually comes in and fibs about taking it easy and I can see it in two seconds and I have to ground him for an extra week."

Derek walked up and put his arm around Penelope. "I had an incentive."

Penelope blushed slightly, "You had a watchdog," she corrected.

"Whatever," Derek replied, "Let's go, sweetheart." Penelope put her arm around Derek and they walked out to the car. Derek opened the door for her and helped her inside. He couldn't resist anymore and kissed her deeply. Penelope leaned into the kiss and made a noise of appreciation. After several minutes, Derek pulled back with a moan. "Damn, baby girl," he said breathlessly.

Penelope licked her lips. "You ain't seen nothin' yet," she said playfully. Derek kissed her again. "Hot stuff, we should get out of the parking lot before we attract attention." Derek nodded, but grabbed one more kiss before walking around to the driver's side.

Derek climbed into the car and closed the door. Penelope turned to him and said "Would I seem like a total slut if I suggested that we head straight to bed?"

Derek smiled. "You're lucky that we're not doing it in the car. Hell, you're lucky that I didn't try to get you in the exam room!"

Penelope laughed. "Don't tempt me. I'm trying to pretend that's not an option."

Derek looked over at her seriously. "The only reason that we're not is that I want our first time to be perfect."

"Oh, Derek," Penelope sighed. "Of course it will be, it will be with you." They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, God!" Penelope snickered. "I can't believe that we were just that cheesy! I expected better from us!"

"Man!" Derek shook his head. "My whole reputation as a smooth operator was just shot to hell. I have a lot to make up for when we get home." He started the car and pulled out into traffic, headed to his house.

The car pulled into the driveway, and before Derek could take off his seat belt and get around to open Penelope's door, she was out of the car and headed towards the front door. "Impatient, are we?" called Derek as he trailed behind her.

Penelope walked quickly into the house and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was about to have sex with THE Derek Morgan.

Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She turned around in his arms and pulled him to her. He slid his hands underneath her skirt, unable to wait to feel her skin. He froze as his hands brushed her bare ass and he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Shit," he breathed into her mouth, "are you trying to kill me?"

Penelope grinned and said "I wanted to be ready, just in case we couldn't wait until we left the hospital." She licked his ear and whispered, "By the way, my bra opens in the front."

"Fuck," Derek groaned. The thought of her being so prepared for him turned him on beyond reason. He bent down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. Penelope didn't miss a beat, continuing to nibble and lick at his neck and grind against him. Derek had some thought of taking her to the bedroom, but he knew that he wouldn't make it. He took two quick steps across to the living room and sat her down on the back of the couch.

Penelope looked at him, surprised. "Sugar, shouldn't we be ON the couch?"

Derek dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt up. "Not for this." Penelope gasped as he pulled her knees apart. "I told you that I couldn't wait to taste you."

Penelope closed her eyes as he kissed the inside of her thighs. Derek took a second and just inhaled, enjoying the scent of her arousal. He leaned forward and took a long, slow lick all the way up her pussy. "Oh, fuck," she whispered.

Derek looked up at her and smiled wickedly. "Baby, we are nowhere near that yet." Using just the tip of his tongue, he licked slowly in a circle, all around her labia. Penelope couldn't control a sharp thrust forward when he suddenly flicked his tongue over her clit. "Jesus!" she hissed, "Warn a girl, would ya?" Derek chuckled and continued to tongue her pussy. He loved the taste of Penelope. Women all tasted slightly different, but he decided that Penelope was his favorite. "No surprise there, she's always my favorite." He thrust his tongue inside her opening, garnering another moan.

Garcia couldn't keep still, she was moving her hips with rapid tiny thrusts, trying to get more of him. She had one hand on the back of his head and one hand on his shoulder and they were both pulling him closer, further into her. Sensations were rocketing through her, both from Derek's tongue and the fact that it was _Derek's tongue_. She never thought she'd be able to have this, and it was even better than she imagined.

Derek decided to step things up a bit and withdrew his tongue. She whimpered, then gasped when he replaced it with his fingers. He raised into a crouch and pulled her down for a kiss. "Tasty," she whispered, "but get back down there, I'm so close."

"Yes, ma'am", he responded, getting back down on the floor. He began to flutter his tongue rapidly on her clit while crooking his fingers inside of her, searching for that elusive spot. He knew he'd found it when Penelope cried "oh!" and pushed forward so far that she almost fell off of the back of the couch. It didn't take long before she was throwing her head back and chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhh, Derek!" with her orgasm.

Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love the sounds that you make when you come. I can barely control myself."

Penelope gave him a heated look. "Then don't". She reached down and unbuckled his belt. The button on his jeans was next and she yanked down his zipper. She pushed the jeans and underwear off of his hips and his cock sprang free, so hard that it jutted straight out from his body.

"Oh, yes," she breathed, grasping his length in her hands and stroking it slowly.

He closed his eyes, reveling in her soft hands wrapped around him. "We should go to the bedroom, I want it to be perfect."

Penelope shook her head.

"Baby, you need to stop," he said weakly.

"You're right," she agreed, "because as much as we both like this, I want you inside me."

"But, baby," he protested.

"We can do romantic and sweet later. Right now, you need to fuck me." She turned around and bent provocatively over the back of the couch. She spread her legs, then reached around and pushed a finger into her pussy. He watched, slack jawed, as she pumped it a few times, then pulled it out. She looked at him over her shoulder and held up her finger, which was glistening with her juices. "See how wet I am for you?" she whispered. He stopped breathing when she sucked the finger into her mouth and said "Not nearly as good as on your tongue."

He officially lost control at that point. He stepped up behind her, positioned his cock and thrust into her. He tried to pull out and go back in slowly, but it was too good. "Oh, yeah," he sighed. After a few strokes, he gained a modicum of control and could concentrate on her pleasure. He reached around her waist and began to play with her clit as he continued thrusting inside her.

"Oh, fuck," she breathed.

"Yes, finally," he shot back, hips still pumping.

Penelope arched her back and turned her head for a kiss. Derek attacked her mouth, pushing his tongue inside. Penelope's breasts were tingling, begging for a touch. She rubbed them through her dress with her palms but it wasn't enough. She began pulling at the front of her dress, but Derek was fucking her so hard that she needed one hand on the back of the couch to keep her balance.

"Need some help, baby?" Derek murmured in her ear. He reached into her dress, and with one practiced flick, opened her bra. He shoved it and her dress to the side and began rolling her nipple between his fingers. Penelope just had to relax and try to stay upright. Between Derek's cock inside her, his fingers on her clit and his other hand pinching her nipple, she was overwhelmed with sensation. It only took a few seconds before the waves of pleasure were washing over her and she was shuddering with her orgasm and sinking onto the back of the couch.

Derek wanted to keep fucking Penelope forever, but her muscles clamping down on his cock was too much for him to handle. He thrust into her so hard that he felt it down to his toes, and came harder than he ever had in his life. Somehow, he managed not to collapse on top of Penelope; his legs felt like Jell-o and he was breathing like he had just run a marathon. "Whoa," he croaked. "I knew it would be good for us, but damn!"

Derek staggered to his feet and pulled his pants back up. He lifted Penelope off the couch and tenderly straightened her clothing. He gathered her into his arms and said "I love you."

Penelope returned the kiss and said "I love you, too. Now, let's go into the bedroom and be romantic and sweet for a while." She grabbed his hand and tugged him behind her down the hallway.

THE END


End file.
